


Apologies

by Blackestfang



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Spoilers, angst start fluff rest, the only violence is the first paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: A request for my good friend Mituni14. after everything is done, it's time to try and make amends.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mituni14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituni14/gifts).



It’s over, Ardyn is finally defeated, Noct gave his life, the sun was rising, but it was more than the Accursed and King that fell. Three bodies laid against the throne, by their king, the shield laid on his side to the King’s right, a massive slashes on his body he was the first to arrive by his king and the first draw his final breath. To the King’s left is his advisor his right arm missing, and massive bruising on his body from internal bleeding, the second to die. The final person held no power, rather the King’s best friend, laying on his back, blood lightly pouring from his mouth, a large stab wound through his chest, his eyes open but vacant of life.

Prompto sighs as he opens his eyes in the afterlife, he looks around, nothing but blues and violets in an empty void. He sighs crossing his arms, “So this is it? Figured there would be more than this.”

“There is, I just wanted to speak to you for a moment.”

He looks around and turns to see Ardyn, “Oh great, you.”

Ardyn lifts his hand, “I’m not here to fight or cause a scene just talk.”Prompto keeps glaring, “I’ve already spoken with Gladiolus and Ignis.”

“And Noct?”

“We spoke before death but I plan on speaking a bit more with him after he’s had some time with Lunafreya.”

“Why are you being so formal? It feels weird.”

“You know I’ve been through alot, lived a long time. But now it’s all over, all thanks to you and the others.”

“I’m aware,” Prompto says watching him closely.

“So what i’m wanting to say is that I’m sorry.”

Prompto raised a brow tilting his head some, “You’re what?”

“I’m sorry for what I’ve done. My anger and spite towards those who wronged me blinded me, before all this I was a healer. Someone who helped others, but looking back at what I’ve done over the years, to innocent people, to your friends, to you. I was in the wrong, and for that I apologize.”

“Did you give that same speech to the others?”

“Yes, but there’s a bit more I wish to say.”

“Alright I’m listening.”

“I’m sorry for being the reason you are what you are. I let a crazed man have too much power while seeking revenge and costed you so much. I made your inner most worries even worse, I’m the reason you stand with me here, and for that I’m truly sorry…”Ardyn says this all never breaking eye contact, his face reflecting how he meant each word he said. 

Prompto sighs, “It’s okay.”

“You forgive me?”

“Yeah,” he gives a nervous chuckle lowering his arms to his sides. “You may be the reason I’m what I am but it’s also because of you I was even born, it’s also thanks to you I was able to face my fears and learn that my friends really do care for me because I’m me.” He smiles, “So thank you.”

Ardyn smiles back, “Thank you for forgiving me. Now I must be going.”

“Going?”

“I have many more apologies to make, you four were just at the top of the list. The ones who I felt the need to apologize to first.”

“Alright, I need to get going as well, I’m late for my best friend’s wedding.” Prompto turns, “So umm...Ardyn?”

“Yes?”

“After you finish how about having a drink with me and the guys?”

Ardyn chuckles, “I would enjoy that.”

“See ya later then slowpoke!” Prompto vanishes leaving Ardyn alone.

Ardyn couldn’t help but smile, “Three down..But I guess I have more a motive to keep working on this list, hopefully they don’t mind a long wait for those drinks.”


End file.
